Broken Butterflies
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Adelaide Emerson crashed her car on the way to Riku and Risa's eighteenth birthday party because she saw wings. The wings of Dark.
1. Accident

Adelaide Emerson put the keys into the ignition of the car. She normally wouldn't go out this late in the day, but today was Risa and Riku's eighteenth birthday and she had forgotten to get them presents.

She shifted into reverse, pulling the car smoothly out of the driveway. She drove the car slower because it was night and the wind was battering her car, making her have to fight to keep it steady. She turned on the blinker to turn onto Enviel Avenue, past the museum, but that's when she saw it.

A flash of wings. Shouting. BAM!

It all happened so fast, all she could remember was seeing the tan truck, and then the impact...and debris massacring the highway.

Addie's eyes were wide, and she was blinking back tears. A scary looking old man with a cane came out of the truck.

What if he shoots me? was her immediate thought, but she brushed that away. No way is this guy gonna see me cry. I'm eighteen.

Addie got out of the car. "I'm so sorry, but I saw...it was..."

She looked at the sky. "Nothing, I guess I really shouldn't be out so late."

"Yeah, well, you better have insurance," the man said sharply.

Daisuke Niwa finished up the decorations for Riku and Risa's surprise party.

"Niwa!" Satoshi had been on the cell phone with Addie for the past thirty minutes. "Addie's been in an accident."

"What?" Daisuke dropped the streamer he had been hanging. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Satoshi replied. "She can't drive anywhere though. She has to wait for a tow truck. She said she...saw something."

"Like what?" Daisuke asked, taping the streamer back up.

"Like wings," Satoshi said. "But it's just not possible..."

"Hiwatari...does this mean that Dark and Krad are..." Daisuke paused, unsure how to finish the sentance.

Satoshi nodded. "This means they are beginning to get out of hand."

Addie finally arrived at the Niwa house ten minutes before Risa and Riku were coming. This whole thing had been her idea, and now it seemed to be crumbling around her ears.

Well, that's high school, she thought, brushing the irony to one side.

"Addie! Are you sure you're alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you had us worried," Satoshi said.

"My car's practically undrivable, and I've got to go to court about it," Addie sighed. "That's irony for you. Apparantly this was my fault. I have to face my parents tomorrow and..."

She stopped. She didn't want to start crying now. No, this wasn't her day; it was Risa and Riku's.

There was a knock at the door.

"I don't see why Niwa wanted to have a study group with everybody," Riku said to her sister.

"It was probably Hiwatari's idea," replied Risa.

The door opened to Adelaide's smiling face. "Surprise! Happy eighteenth birthday, you two!"

She hugged them both.

"Addie!" the twins chorused. They hadn't expected to see her here. She was friends with all of them, but she seemed at first like she would never do this type of thing.

Risa looked over the room. "You guys decorated the room and everything!"

"Daisuke did that," Addie said. "I just had the idea for a surprise party. Satoshi got you guys here at the right time without you guys finding out."

"But Addie..." Riku looked at her friend. "I saw your car get towed! I know it was yours because it's the only American car around here. What happened?"

"It's nothing," Addie said softly. "I just...thought I saw something, over by the museum. It reminded me of a few years ago when...never mind."

Addie realized she had almost just mentioned Dark again. Everytime the subject came around it got tense among her friends. She felt like since she had only transferred from Osaka in ninth grade, that she had missed a lot.

She had read about the famous Phantom Thief in her mom's tabloids, but she had never seen him.

Her mom was an American make-up sales-lady. She was that annoying lady behind the counter that asks you if you want a free make-over when you pass by on your way to look at purses or whatever.

The party ended at eight, and Addie went home. She had no car now, but her house was a short walk away.

On her way home, she noticed a butterfly struggling for flight on the ground.

It was weakly fluttering its battered wings, but the air was just to cold this late October night.

Addie's heart hurt; she wanted to take it inside, let it get warm and fly around a bit…but that would just be more cruel…prolonging its suffering.

So she kept walking, not shedding a tear over the sad, dying thing.

She thought her troubles were over, but really, they had only just begun.

Chapter 2: Meeting Dark

Adelaide woke early on October 31; she still had to get presents for her friends. No car this time; she'd have to walk to the store.

She walked slowly, bored and just waiting for bad luck to strike again.

She walked into a store that sold jewelry. She knew she couldn't afford any of this stuff, but she was just girly enough to appreciate how beautiful it was.

"Excuse me," said a male voice from behind her. "You dropped this."

He held out her wallet.

"Thank you so much!" Addie said, taking it from him. "I suppose I should give you a reward..."

She reached in and pulled out some money, but he waved it away.

"Why don't you pay me back by having lunch with me?" he said.

Is this guy serious? Addie wondered. "I-I don't think so. I have to buy gifts for my friends."

"You wouldn't be able to do that if I hadn't given you your wallet back," replied the stranger.

Adelaide looked him over. He had striking features. Violet hair and eyes-that was exotic. That's when she caught on.

"I know who you are!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Well I don't know you," Dark responded, still flirting with her.

"I should call the cops right now," Addie said angrily. "You caused me to get in a car accident. Plus you're the Phantom Thief!"

Dark put a hand over her mouth. "Not here."

He steered her to a restaurant. They sat down where it was quieter.

He released Addie and she sat down. "I could still call, you know."

"Why don't you?" asked Dark. "You've had plenty of chance. Why didn't you call them instead of talking to me?"

"I-I wanted to see if you really deserved it before—"

"Do I then?" Dark asked mischeviously.

"No, I guess not," Addie said.

"Where are you headed?"

"To buy presents for my friends and then back to Daisuke's house," Addie said.

"Daisuke Niwa?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Riku says that you and Daisuke were once the same. So…am I really talking to…Daisuke?"

"No," Dark said. "We're two different people now. Something went wrong…"

Addie suddenly took in his appearance. His clothes were ripped and bloody, and he looked extremely tired. But he still managed to pull off a well-dressed put together appearance, which was why she hadn't noticed till now how he looked like he'd been in a fight.

"You were hurt…yesterday," she said. "The other angel hurt you!"

"Were you hurt?" Dark asked her. "In the car accident."

"No…" Addie said. "Stop changing the subject! You were hurt! Are you—"

"Calm down," Dark said. "I'll be alright. I'm different from you. I won't die that easily."

Addie touched the cut across his chest. "But you're bleeding. Please, let me take you to a hospital!"

"Listen to yourself," Dark said, laughing slightly. "Take the Phantom Thief to a hospital?"

"Okay…I admit that was stupid," Addie said softly. "What can we do?"

"I need to get to the Niwa's house," Dark said. "They are the only ones who know how to take care of my injuries."

Addie got up and helped him out of his chair. "Lean on me, and I'll take you there. I was on my way anyway."

"Stop," he said. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Adelaide," Addie said.

"That's…a pretty name," Dark replied. "For a pretty face."

"So are you like Riku says?" Addie asked. "A pervert and egomaniac?"

Dark laughed. "I'll let you be the judge."

"Well Risa says you're amazing," Addie said. "They both talk like you're dead. And Daisuke gets quiet whenever the subject comes up. You two must have been like brothers."

Dark was quiet for a moment. "I really left him alone."

Addie sighed. "Dark...Daisuke won't be angry at you for that. I meant that...he missed you, is all."

Dark nodded. There was a silence. "When did you come into the picture?"

"Well," Addie said. "My mom and I moved here from Osaka right before ninth grade began. We were here when there was that earthquake, and for the evacuation...and I've been to the museum since...but...I guess I missed out on the time when you were around. Are you back for good now?"

Dark looked at me. "I think so."


	2. Meeting Dark

Adelaide woke early on October 31; she still had to get presents for her friends. No car this time; she'd have to walk to the store.

She walked slowly, bored and just waiting for bad luck to strike again.

She walked into a store that sold jewelry. She knew she couldn't afford any of this stuff, but she was just girly enough to appreciate how beautiful it was.

"Excuse me," said a male voice from behind her. "You dropped this."

He held out her wallet.

"Thank you so much!" Addie said, taking it from him. "I suppose I should give you a reward..."

She reached in and pulled out some money, but he waved it away.

"Why don't you pay me back by having lunch with me?" he said.

Is this guy serious? Addie wondered. "I-I don't think so. I have to buy gifts for my friends."

"You wouldn't be able to do that if I hadn't given you your wallet back," replied the stranger.

Adelaide looked him over. He had striking features. Violet hair and eyes-that was exotic. That's when she caught on.

"I know who you are!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Well I don't know you," Dark responded, still flirting with her.

"I should call the cops right now," Addie said angrily. "You caused me to get in a car accident. Plus you're the Phantom Thief!"

Dark put a hand over her mouth. "Not here."

He steered her to a restaurant. They sat down where it was quieter.

He released Addie and she sat down. "I could still call, you know."

"Why don't you?" asked Dark. "You've had plenty of chance. Why didn't you call them instead of talking to me?"

"I-I wanted to see if you really deserved it before—"

"Do I then?" Dark asked mischeviously.

"No, I guess not," Addie said.

"Where are you headed?"

"To buy presents for my friends and then back to Daisuke's house," Addie said.

"Daisuke Niwa?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Riku says that you and Daisuke were once the same. So…am I really talking to…Daisuke?"

"No," Dark said. "We're two different people now. Something went wrong…"

Addie suddenly took in his appearance. His clothes were ripped and bloody, and he looked extremely tired. But he still managed to pull off a well-dressed put together appearance, which was why she hadn't noticed till now how he looked like he'd been in a fight.

"You were hurt…yesterday," she said. "The other angel hurt you!"

"Were you hurt?" Dark asked her. "In the car accident."

"No…" Addie said. "Stop changing the subject! You were hurt! Are you—"

"Calm down," Dark said. "I'll be alright. I'm different from you. I won't die that easily."

Addie touched the cut across his chest. "But you're bleeding. Please, let me take you to a hospital!"

"Listen to yourself," Dark said, laughing slightly. "Take the Phantom Thief to a hospital?"

"Okay…I admit that was stupid," Addie said softly. "What can we do?"

"I need to get to the Niwa's house," Dark said. "They are the only ones who know how to take care of my injuries."

Addie got up and helped him out of his chair. "Lean on me, and I'll take you there. I was on my way anyway."

"Stop," he said. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Adelaide," Addie said.

"That's…a pretty name," Dark replied. "For a pretty face."

"So are you like Riku says?" Addie asked. "A pervert and egomaniac?"

Dark laughed. "I'll let you be the judge."

"Well Risa says you're amazing," Addie said. "They both talk like you're dead. And Daisuke gets quiet whenever the subject comes up. You two must have been like brothers."

Dark was quiet for a moment. "I really left him alone."

Addie sighed. "Dark...Daisuke won't be angry at you for that. I meant that...he missed you, is all."

Dark nodded. There was a silence. "When did you come into the picture?"

"Well," Addie said. "My mom and I moved here from Osaka right before ninth grade began. We were here when there was that earthquake, and for the evacuation...and I've been to the museum since...but...I guess I missed out on the time when you were around. Are you back for good now?"

Dark looked at me. "I think so."


	3. Overprotection

Dark stumbled into his old tamer's house. Adelaide had left, but not before making him promise that he was going to get his wounds taken care of.

"Daisuke?" he said.

Daisuke looked up. "Dark?"

He ran and hugged Dark. Dark awkwardly hugged him back.

"Has Krad come here yet?" Dark asked warily.

"No," Daisuke replied. "I'm going to get Mom; you're bleeding pretty bad."

Later, after the wounds were wrapped, and Dark was lying down in the guest bedroom, Daisuke sat in a chair and asked him the one thing that had been on his mind the past few days.

"What happened?"

Dark opened his eyes halfway. "I don't know. The seal didn't last like it was supposed to. Everything went wrong. And Adelaide…she's too involved in this."

"Dark…please don't," Daisuke said suddenly.

"Don't what?" Dark responded curiously.

"Don't go after Addie," Daisuke said.

"I thought you had a thing for Riku," Dark said, irritated. "Why are you on my case about…Addie?"

"She's…just don't go after her unless you really mean it!" Daisuke said.

"What's the big issue with you?" Dark asked. "She almost got hurt because of me. I feel bad! Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're what she saw?" Daisuke was furious now.

"Why are you so protective of this girl?" Dark asked.

"Because…she knows about everything," Daisuke sighed. "And she wanted to get involved, but we all told her it was over. She said she would have liked to meet you, and…she was just really interested for a while. Then she realized that we didn't like it when she brought it up…so she just stopped. When Hiwatari told me that the seal was starting to fade, we both suspected Addie, but then she was in that crash…"

Dark smirked. "Oh, so you thought I'd take advantage of the fact that she's in love with me—"

"I know you would!" Daisuke yelled. "You were in my head, remember? I know how you think. I don't want you hurting her!"

"I kinda like her, though," Dark said, still smirking. "I wouldn't hurt her."

Daisuke still looked irritated. "Dark…do you have a sacred maiden?"

"No," Dark said. "That's only when I have a tamer."

He began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke," replied Dark.

"You better not be going to see Addie! You can't fly; you're still injured," Daisuke protested.

"I can fly fine," Dark replied. "I need to…she needs to know I'm okay."

Adelaide turned the light off and climbed into bed. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw and felt the crash again…and again…

Her eyes snapped open.

I'll never get to sleep, she thought.

She stood and stretched, then walked purposefully to the window. It was unlatched.

Why do I want to know Dark? She wondered. He's a thief! But there's something else about him that they won't tell me. I don't even think Riku and Risa know…

Her dark blue eyes searched the heavens, counting the stars and looking at the full moon. She pulled a brush from her drawer, and brushed her wavy brown hair.

She then abandoned the activity and climbed into bed once more.

Hours passed in restless sleep.

Dark unlatched the window. Her house had taken so long to find.

She was already asleep. He smiled. She was prettier sleeping. More…relaxed. She was a person who worried too much, rather like Riku.

Suddenly she gasped and sat up. "Dark!"

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" she asked. "Hiwatari lives two houses down!"

"I know that," Dark said softly. "I'm not afraid of the Commander. I wanted to thank you for helping me."

Addie sighed. "You're crazy. How did you get here? You're still hurt."

"I can still fly easily," Dark said. "I just…didn't think Daisuke would let me see you since the Commander hangs around with all of you."

"I suppose…you've said hello to Risa as well?" Addie asked softly.

"No, she would tell everyone," Dark said.

"But…you can't leave her like that…she loved you, Dark!" Addie exclaimed.

"She's moved on, Adelaide," Dark said. "But…you didn't. Why?"

"Because…I-I don't know," Addie said. "I wanted…to understand you. The others didn't, except Daisuke, and he wasn't talking, so…I…"

"But why—"

"Something about you is different…that's why," Addie said. "I don't know what…but there's something…"

She stood, and walked forward until she was inches from him.

Dark fell back a step. "Did Krad speak to you?"

"No!" Addie exclaimed. "Who is Krad?"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled, but it seemed forced.

"No, it does," Addie said, furious with herself. "Why…did you call me Adelaide? No one calls me that, not since my father died."

"Because you look like an Adelaide," he replied simply. "Why did you say no, when I invited you to lunch?"

To his surprise, she smiled. "Dark, you can't get a date with me as easily as you can with Risa. Besides, it took me a second to figure out who you were. And I really was mad."

"I'm sorry about the accident," Dark said. "I didn't realize I was so distracting for you."

Addie blushed. "I-I...was just scared for you, that's all!"

Dark stepped closer to her, so they were kissing distance, and whispered, "Scared…for me?"

Her blue eyes went wide, and she pushed him away. "Stop it…please."

Dark backed off, slightly confused. This had never happened to him before.

"Did I do something wrong, Adelaide?" Dark asked her.

Why does her acceptance matter so much to me? He wondered.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Addie backed off more and sat on the bed. "I'm not stupid. I know who you are. You are someone who can't be satisfied with one woman…I can't play games like that."

I hurt her, Dark thought, the words echoing in his mind. Just like Daisuke said I would. She's crying.

"Adelaide, I—"

"No—the fact that you won't face Risa is proof," she said. "I thought Riku was wrong. Maybe she was right."

Dark looked at her. He couldn't do anything.

"Please…just go," Addie said, her voice choked with tears.

Dark walked to the window and flew away from the house.

Addie stared after him, angrily wiping her eyes.

She picked up a pillow and threw it across the room, where it landed with a muffled thump.

I just can't betray Risa and Riku, she thought. They're my best friends. They'd do the same for me…I know it. But all the same…

She sighed, and walked to the window, latching it. She pulled the curtains.

"I'm sorry."

Satoshi Hiwatari stood at his window, watching Dark fly back to the Niwa home. "So you have returned. And you had to go after Addie. I hope you realize you've met your match, Dark. None of us will let you have her."


	4. Shattered

Addie rose at six on Monday morning. She had to make breakfast for her mom. She couldn't cook anything besides PopTarts, but her mom was just happy to have something hot waiting for her on a plate and a glass of cold milk.

"Thanks, sweetheart," her mother said. "No make-up again today? A girl your age should—"

"Mom, please," Addie whined, annoyed.

Her mom, being a make-up sales-lady, always wanted to makeover her daughter, but Addie was independent and didn't even use the make-up her mom sold (of course, her mom didn't know this). When she did use make up, she used bold brands that weren't trendy but more exotic.

Addie stood, finished, and cleared the table, putting the dishes in the sink and rinsing them before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Later, Mom."

"Risa, are you sure?" Riku asked her sister. "Dark in love? He just doesn't seem the type."

"You saw him last night," Risa replied. "He just didn't seem himself."

"What are you two talking about?" Addie asked, coming in the classroom.

"Phantom Dark came to my room last night," Risa said softly. "It was so strange…he said he hurt someone he cared about. I told him not to worry of course, that she would definitely forgive him, I mean who wouldn't? Only someone heartless…"

"What's wrong, Addie?" Daisuke suddenly said. He had been listening, but hadn't said a word until now. Addie looked like Risa had slapped her in the face.

"I just know how he feels is all," Addie said. "Hurting someone you care about is an easy thing to do…"

"Well I think he deserved it!" Riku exclaimed. "Pervert probably kidnapped some girl and doesn't understand why she's mad!"

Addie smirked. "Yeah…probably."

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," Riku said. "You usually argue with me-you and Risa-when we get on this topic."

"I'm fine," Addie said. "I was shaken from the accident and didn't get much sleep."

"Have you met Dark?" Satoshi asked, appearing behind her soundlessly.

Addie's face reddened. "What? No!"

"You have!" Risa exclaimed. "I can tell by your face!"

"Fine. He caused my car wreck," Addie said, annoyed. "And then he asked me out!"

"Ugh…the nerve of that guy," Riku said. "You said no right?"

"Of course," Addie said. "But…that's when I found out who he was and got freaked out so he took me to one side until I quieted down. Nothing happened, really. I took him home. He was injured."

"You must've been who he was talking about!" Risa exclaimed excitedly. "He's in love with you!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Risa, honestly," Riku said. "Even if he is, Addie's not that stupid."

"Of course not," Addie said. "I know that Dark and Risa—"

"Oh no!" Risa said. "Things have changed now. Satoshi and I are…"

She stopped, blushing. She and Satoshi exchanged looks.

"I don't think you should see Dark again, Addie," Daisuke said.

Addie nodded. "I wasn't planning on it. That guy makes my head spin."

Daisuke sighed. Although he was warning her, he didn't think for a second that he'd be able to stop Dark from seeing Addie again.

And besides…things were worse than he had hoped. All that flying had been hard on Dark because of his injury—he didn't have a tamer anymore. So it looked almost as if…without real medical attention, Dark might…die.

Daisuke shook his head. I can't think that way! Dark will be fine. He always is.

"Daisuke!" Addie poked him in the shoulder with her pencil. "Riku and I need help on the English paper. We were wondering if we could come over tonight and run ideas by you."

"Sure, but…" Daisuke paused.

"Don't worry, Daisuke, I won't let Riku attack Dark or anything," Addie said. "I never got why she hates him so much."

"She just always ends up seeing the wrong side of him," Daisuke replied.

Dark was bored. Majorly bored.

He was stuck in the Niwa's house, not allowed to move from the guest bed because of his wound, which wouldn't heal!

Emiko looks worried, Dark thought. Everytime she looks at it, she gets more worried. Even Daiki is worried, and Kosuke won't get off the internet, researching to figure out what to do.

"Dark!" Daisuke entered the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," Dark said honestly. "Things don't look good."

Suddenly he heard voices downstairs. Girls' voices.

"Who did you invite over?" Dark asked, curious.

"Miss Riku and Addie," Daisuke replied. "They're here to study. You need to stay upstairs. I know you can barely move with that injury."

"Fine, then," Dark said, annoyed. "I'm tired anyway."

Addie sat down at the table with Riku and Daisuke.

"Okay so my idea was that I would write about identity," Addie said.

"Why do you pick such profound topics, Addie?" Riku asked.

"Well…" Addie replied. "I have to pick a topic vague enough to fit twelve hundred words."

"That's reasonable enough," Daisuke said. "I have an art project due tomorrow."

"I'll go up and get your sketchbook," Addie said. "I need to borrow a sharpie anyway."

Daisuke nodded, and Addie walked up the stairs. Luckily, the traps weren't set since there were guests over.

She walked slowly and suddenly realized that she was passing the guest bedroom.

That's where Dark is, she thought.

She reached out and tried the handle. Unlocked.

Dark was lying there, looking pale as a ghost. His chest was wrapped up like a mummy's, but blood was leaking through the bandage.

"Dark…" Addie whispered his name and sat by the side of the bed. Her voice was choked with tears. "Dark, please get better…"

Dark's eyes slowly opened. He winced. "You…you really care that much about me?"

A tear escaped and fell down her cheek. She reached out and put a hand on his face.

"Dark, you're feverish," she said.

He caught the hand. "Adelaide…if you care this much, why did you push me away?"

"Because…because…" Addie struggled to find words. "I couldn't betray Risa and Riku like that! Not to mention what Satoshi always says."

"Do you always listen to what everyone else says?" Dark asked gently.

"No…I just…" Addie looked down. She was so confused. "Tell it to me straight. Are you…going to die?"

Dark's eyes widened. "Adelaide…"

"Please…answer my question!" Addie exclaimed.

His eyes closed for a moment, then opened again. "I think so."

Addie stood. The tears were flowing freely, and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"No!" Addie stepped back. She banged her fist against a wall. "You can't die!"

"Adelaide, calm down," Dark got out of the bed, but then suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Dark!" Addie grabbed him. "That was a stupid thing to do. What if you had bled out? You have to stay alive, for—for—"

Dark laid down, then made eye contact with her. "What?"

"For me!" Addie said. She turned away from him.

She sat down in the chair again, burying her face in her hands, and crying.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Addie!" Satoshi ran to his friend's side. He glared at Dark. "What did you do to her?"

"Satoshi stop it!" Addie said. "He's badly injured. He doesn't need this right now."

She knelt beside the bed. "Hey, just go back to sleep. I'll try to visit later. Don't do anything stupid."

She stood. "Come on Satoshi."

"What the heck are you thinking?" Satoshi asked Addie. "He's a Phantom Thief!"

Addie walked ahead of him. "Maybe I love him."

She knew it wasn't true, but hoped Satoshi would think it was, and let the matter drop out of respect for her feelings. But he was too angry.

"He doesn't love you!" Satoshi exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder. "He stole from my family for four hundred years, I know what he's like. He's a monster."

Addie jerked away. "I need to see Daisuke."

She went down the stairs. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked up. "Are you alright, Addie?"

"No! Why did you send Satoshi up there?" Addie yelled.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said. "I…just didn't want you to get hurt by Dark."

"What is with you people?" Addie exclaimed. "He's a person, too! He's dying and you're busy worrying about my stupid feelings!"

She stopped and caught her breath.

"You really have fallen for him then?" Riku said, her voice soft. "Just like Risa did."

"Just…please, do whatever you can to save him," Addie said, frustrated.

"We are, Addie," Daisuke said.

"Wait a second!" Addie turned. "Satoshi!"

Satoshi came down the stairs. "Yes?"

"How do we heal Dark's injury?" she asked. "Dark's related somehow to the Hikari family, I don't know how, so you must know!"

"I know," Satoshi said. "But it would be better if he died."

Daisuke, Riku, and I gasped.

"Hiwatari—" Daisuke began.

"No, Niwa," Satoshi said. "If he goes, so does Krad."

"You have no choice," Addie said, her face fierce. "If you don't help him, I'll tell Risa. She'll never forgive you for hurting him."

"Fine," Satoshi said. "I expected this anyway."

He took out a bottle and handed it to Daisuke. "Put it on his wound. It will heal him…and slowly make him into a solid artwork of his own. I'm working on it."

Addie stared. "What the heck?"

"I-It's nothing, Addie," Daisuke said. "Why don't you and Riku go on home? I'll see you at school."


	5. Conclusion

RING!

Typical school day.

A tear fell down Addie's cheek and she angrily wiped it away.

"Addie," Riku said. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Dark always has an annoying way of being resilient."

"Shut up," Addie said, angrily looking up. "Don't talk about him like you know him, and don't talk bad about him!"

She stood up and left the room.

"Addie, I didn't mean—" Riku began, but Addie was already gone.

Risa stood. "I'll go get her."

The door slid open. "Hiya Risa."

She stepped back. "Dark, you should be in bed!"

"No way!" he replied. "I'd miss all of this action. Now what did you two do with Adelaide?"

"I…" Riku looked down. "I mentioned you and she got mad and left."

"Alright then," Dark said. "I'll just have to find her."

Adelaide was sitting under a tree on a bench. She just stared at the sun.

"Ya know, if you keep doing that, you'll go blind," Dark said, appearing in front of her.

"Dark!" Addie jumped slightly. "You can't be here!"

She got up. "You'll get worse!"

Dark pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine, Adelaide. Hiwatari's magic saved me."

"Why are you here then?" Addie asked softly. "You have nothing more to do with us. I mean, with your own body, you don't need Daisuke or anybody."

Dark released Addie and held her at arms length. "Why would you think that I would leave you here alone?"

"You're Dark," she replied. "You don't fall in love, not really."

Dark put a hand on Addie's cheek. "I fell in love with you, Adelaide. You are the first person in years who has tried to understand me."

Addie felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He moved his head slightly, and their lips met. Her eyes widened, and her blush darkened.

He let go, and she dropped down to regular height.

"I love you, Dark," she said.

He smirked. "Now normally, I wouldn't let a pretty girl like you get mixed up with a guy like me. But now that I've got my own form, maybe I can…make an exception."


End file.
